Henry and the Elephant
Henry and the Elephant is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season. In the US, it aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Paint the Town Red in 1996. Plot One morning, Gordon, Henry and James are in a bad mood - with Thomas running his branch line and Percy nowhere to be found, they are forced to collect their own coaches. James decides to take out his anger on Henry and mocks him about his fear of the rain. Henry retorts that James looks like he belongs in a circus, which leads Percy, who had just arrived, to believe the engines had heard about the circus that had come to town. He explains that he'd been helping to shunt the special trucks and coaches on the Fat Controller's request. The big engines soon forget to be cross and eagerly help out too. When it is time for the circus to leave, James is given the task of pulling the train away, making Gordon and Henry cross once again. Later that day, the Fat Controller informs Henry that a tunnel is blocked and asks him to take some workmen to investigate. Henry arrives at the tunnel, grumbling all the way, and the workmen enter to examine the blockage. A few moments later, they quickly run out in horror. One explains to the foreman that the blockage is alive and they refuse to go back inside. The foreman does not believe them and decides to have Henry push it out. Henry, horrified of the idea of being stuck in a tunnel with something big and alive, protests this decision, but his driver reminds him that the line has to be cleared. Henry reluctantly enters the tunnel with the trucks he bought the workmen in, only for the blockage to push him back out again. Both Henry and the foreman are surprised to discover the "blockage" is a large, cross elephant that had escaped from the circus. The workmen offer the elephant some cake and water to calm him down. Unfortunately, Henry then accidentally startles him by letting off steam, causing the elephant to spray him with water. The elephant is soon reunited with his keeper, but Henry is most upset by what happened. That evening, Henry tells the other engines what happened. Although Gordon and James feel sorry for him, they continue to tease him. Thomas, however, praises Henry for his bravery and how well he handled the situation. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Elephant Caper (not named; does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Henry's Tunnel * Shunting Yards Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Troublesome Engines. * In the Railway Series, Henry's incident with the elephant was one of the reasons that he went on strike, while in the television series, due to the adaption being held over the event has no connection to the latter. * On the airings of PBS Sprout and The Greatest Stories DVD, it uses the unrestored opening and end credits. * The models of Big Mickey, Izzy Gomez, and S.S. Vienna from TUGS appear. * Henry's mishap with the elephant is based on a real event that occurred in India when a wild elephant blocked a tunnel. Goofs * At the beginning of the story, Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. * When Thomas arrives at Elsbridge at the beginning, the camera moves slightly to the left. * When the workmen look at the elephant in the tunnel, one of them is missing his right eyebrow. * James has Duck's whistle sound when he is helping out at the docks and when he takes the circus away. * Gordon's buffers are crooked in the scenes at Tidmouth Sheds. * When James says "We get no rest!" and when he is turning round on the turntable, his eyes are wonky. * The elephant's keeper's mouth is missing. * Percy's cab roof has been raised when he is at Tidmouth Sheds. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Books - Henry and the Elephant * Step Into Reading Books - Henry and the Elephant * Magazine Stories - A Jumbo-Sized Surprise In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HenryandtheElephanttitlecard.png|Title card File:HenryandtheElephantUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card File:HenryandtheElephantUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HenryandtheElephantUStitlecard2.png|1999 US title card File:HenryAndTheElephantNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:HenryandtheElephantSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:HenryandtheElephantGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:HenryandtheElephantFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnish Title Card File:HenryandtheElephantJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:HenryandtheElephantChinesetitlecard.jpg|Chinese title card File:HenryandtheElephant1.png|Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel File:HenryandtheElephant2.png|The Fat Controller and Thomas File:HenryandtheElephant3.png File:HenryandtheElephant4.png File:HenryandtheElephant5.png File:HenryandtheElephant6.png File:HenryandtheElephant7.png|Gordon, James, and Henry File:HenryandtheElephant8.png File:HenryandtheElephant9.png File:HenryandtheElephant10.png File:HenryandtheElephant11.png File:HenryandtheElephant12.png|James on the turntable File:HenryandtheElephant13.png File:HenryandtheElephant14.png|Henry and Percy File:HenryandtheElephant15.png File:HenryandtheElephant16.png|Percy File:HenryandtheElephant17.png|Gordon File:HenryandtheElephant18.png File:HenryandtheElephant19.png File:HenryandtheElephant20.png|A circus truck File:HenryandtheElephant21.png File:HenryandtheElephant22.png File:HenryandtheElephant23.png File:HenryandtheElephant24.png File:HenryandtheElephant25.png File:HenryandtheElephant26.png File:HenryandtheElephant27.png|Henry and the Fat Controller File:HenryandtheElephant28.png File:HenryandtheElephant29.png File:HenryandtheElephant30.png File:HenryandtheElephant31.png File:HenryandtheElephant32.png File:HenryandtheElephant33.png File:HenryandtheElephant34.png File:HenryandtheElephant35.png File:HenryandtheElephant36.png File:HenryandtheElephant37.png File:HenryandtheElephant38.png File:HenryandtheElephant39.png|The workmen File:HenryandtheElephant40.png File:HenryandtheElephant41.png File:HenryandtheElephant42.png File:HenryandtheElephant43.png File:HenryandtheElephant44.png File:HenryandtheElephant45.png File:HenryandtheElephant46.png File:HenryandtheElephant47.png File:HenryandtheElephant48.png File:HenryandtheElephant49.png File:HenryandtheElephant50.png File:HenryandtheElephant51.png File:HenryandtheElephant52.png|Henry File:HenryandtheElephant53.png|Henry's driver File:HenryandtheElephant54.png File:HenryandtheElephant55.png File:HenryandtheElephant56.png File:HenryandtheElephant57.png File:HenryandtheElephant58.png File:HenryandtheElephant59.png File:HenryandtheElephant61.png File:HenryandtheElephant62.png|The elephant File:HenryandtheElephant63.png File:HenryandtheElephant64.png File:HenryandtheElephant65.png File:HenryandtheElephant66.png File:HenryandtheElephant67.png File:HenryandtheElephant68.png File:HenryandtheElephant69.png File:HenryandtheElephant70.png File:HenryandtheElephant71.png File:HenryandtheElephant72.png File:HenryandtheElephant73.png|Gordon and James File:HenryandtheElephant74.png File:HenryandtheElephant75.png File:HenryandtheElephant76.png File:HenryandtheElephant77.png File:GordonandHenryatBrendamDocks.jpg|Extended scene File:HenryandtheElephant78.jpg File:HenryandtheElephant82.png File:HenryandtheElephant81.png|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheElephant80.png File:HenryandtheElephant15.jpg|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheElephant79.png File:HenryandtheElephant83.png File:HenryandtheElephant84.png File:HenryandtheElephant85.png File:HenryandtheElephant86.png File:HenryandtheElephant87.png File:Henry&TheElephant(ThomasLandJapan)2.jpeg|The workmen after running out of the tunnel at Thomas Land Japan File:Henry&TheElephantThomasLand.jpg|The events of this episode recreated for Thomas Land File:HenryAndTheElephantThomasEventJapan2002.jpeg File:HenryAndTheElephantThomasEventJapan2002 2.jpeg Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayHenryandtheElephantSet.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongHenryAndTheElephant.png|Take Along File:HenryandtheElephant(storybook).PNG|Storybook File:HenryandtheElephant(book).png|Step Into Reading Book Episode File:Henry And The Elephant - British Narration|UK Narration File:Henry & The Elephant - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video